Blaze/Gallery/Shorts
Blazing Challenge Force BC1 Inside Dragon Mountain.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg rev up.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg take off.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg drive through the tunnels.png BC1 Blaze looping around the tunnel.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg see rocks.png BC1 Blaze "We're gonna use force".png BC1 Force explanation 1.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg smash through the rocks.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg go through the last tunnel.png BC1 Blaze doing a sharp turn.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg burst out of Dragon Mountain.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg jump in the air.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg high tire.png BC1 Blaze "We're ready for anything!".png Trajectory BC2 Blaze and Darington enter the Monster Dome.png BC2 Blaze and Darington in the spotlight.png BC2 Blaze "We're gonna jump over".png BC2 Blaze "To make a jump this big".png BC2 Trajectory explanation 2.png BC2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png BC2 Blaze drives toward the ramp.png BC2 Blaze drives up the ramp.png BC2 Blaze launches into the air.png BC2 Blaze and Darington performing their jump.png BC2 Blaze and Darington high tire in mid-air.png BC2 Blaze and Darington still jumping.png BC2 Crusher cringes worryingly.png BC2 Blaze makes it to the other side.png BC2 Blaze "We're ready for anything!".png Acceleration BC3 Blazing Challenge logo.png BC3 Blaze "I'm ready for anything!".png BC3 Blaze shocked to see the bighorns.png BC3 AJ "We'd better move fast".png BC3 Bighorns start chasing Blaze.png BC3 Blaze driving.png BC3 Blaze sees the bighorns gain on him.png BC3 Acceleration explanation 1.png BC3 Acceleration explanation 2.png BC3 AJ "They're gaining on us".png BC3 Blaze wants to use Blazing Speed.png BC3 Blazing Speed deployed.png BC3 Let's Blaze.png BC3 Blaze using Blazing Speed.png BC3 Blaze jumps a cliff.png BC3 Blaze high in the air.png BC3 Blaze crosses the finish.png BC3 Blaze victorious.png BC3 Blaze's friends gather round.png Potential Energy BC4 Blazing Challenge logo.png BC4 Blaze on a castle racetrack.png BC4 Blaze "That doesn't seem like".png BC4 AJ sees the hazard.png BC4 AJ "They're going to try and stop us".png|They're gonna try and stop us. BC4 Blaze "Oh, no they won't!".png|Oh no they won't. BC4 Blaze transforming.png BC4 Blaze becomes a catapult.png BC4 Blaze "To get past those knights".png BC4 Bananas loaded into the catapult.png BC4 Potential energy explanation 1.png BC4 Potential energy explanation 2.png BC4 Blaze launches the bananas.png BC4 Blaze flips over the broken robo-knights.png BC4 Blaze and AJ alarmed.png BC4 Blaze loaded up again.png BC4 Robo-knight flies over Blaze.png BC4 Blaze reaches the drawbridge.png BC4 Blaze "We're ready for anything!".png Temperature BC5 Blazing Challenge logo.png BC5 Blaze waving.png BC5 Blaze entering the cave.png BC5 Blaze passing the lava.png BC5 Blaze passing more lava.png BC5 Blaze stops before the lava.png BC5 Giant lava river.png BC5 Blaze "We have to cool down".png BC5 Blaze transforming.png BC5 Blaze becomes a fire engine.png BC5 Blaze "Let's get that cold water pumping".png BC5 Blaze starts spraying the lava.png BC5 Lava cooling down to rock.png BC5 Blaze about to cross the lava.png BC5 Blaze makes it safely across.png BC5 Blaze makes it out of the cave.png BC5 Blaze back in Dinosaur Valley.png BC5 Blaze "We're ready for anything!".png Miscellaneous Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E16 Race car Blaze close up.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 Blaze calls out to the monkey.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E18 Let's listen for the tire.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Blaze "No emergency too big".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Chop 3.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 S5E3 Blaze shining his foglights.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-10 BC2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png|Shorts To return to the page for Blaze, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries